The Heart Is Fragile, And So Am I
by AnnebelleFJonesFTW
Summary: Which is the most interesting relationship: BBF's to BF/GF or Bro/Sis to BF/GF? Well Alfred has a problem with both, because the girl he loves is both his best friend and his sister. After not having seen her for a few years He realizes something vary important: she's a woman. I SUCK at these summaries... USAxFem!USA, M, and a lot of fluffy stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Heart Break

(_**A/N: Hi Peoples.**_ _**Sorry I hadn't posted the second chapter on my other fanfic… It's because I've been writing this one! RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Rage face- Anyway I'm posting this first because its gonna be shorter than the other fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other one. .^w^.**_

_**Oh and don't forget to look for these: * along the way. I use a few words that most people don't know the meaning to and they are explained at the end of the chapter. And the last one is a reference, not from this anime, or really any anime in general. Okay I'm just gonna stop rambling now... Enjoy!)**_

Chapter One:

"I had been away from home for a long time, so stepping on a plane bound for Washington was a bit scary, Especially the thinking of how my fem would react to me coming home after being gone for over five years. _**'Fuuuu-! She's gonna KILL me!'**_ I thought to myself.

After the long plane ride home, I called a cab and went to the apartment I rented that was about a block away from the house both me and my fem, Annebelle, own.

"I'm not ready to go home just yet." I said talking to the ball of fur in my lap referred to as "Ameri-cat", who just mewled up at me longingly. I patted his head gently. "Its okay Freedom, you'll get to see your mommy soon," I look out the window "I just hope she isn't mad at me…"

Annie just **HAD **to go and kiss me when I was leaving for that dumb-ass Check-up Trip. What was she thinking?! More importantly, what was **I** thinking? I can't believe I kissed her back… Also… every so often I thought of her in the sweetest ways. And because of the oddest things… When in England, the hotel gave me sheets that reminded me of her beautiful, sky-blue eyes. The scarf Ivan gave me when in Russia, reminded me of her soft, tanish-pink skin and when it scrunched up it reminded me of the way her nose winkles sometimes when she smiles. When in China, I had gone walking down a market place -Or market street or I don't really know what it was called- and saw a little white bunny in a sliver and blue Chi-Pow***** that reminded me of her love of cute, furry things. A fancy chandelier- style***** ball gown in a store Francis owned when I was in France, reminded me of her grace and beauty when we danced together at Izzy and Iggy's –Hehehe- wedding reception. And that she loved dressing up just to show-off at parties if I was going with.

The only thing I didn't realize was that Annie went to the apartment complex ever other day to visit Izzy. –Izzy and Arthur had a little bit of a spat-

And the day I got back, happened to be the day she visited.

I was sitting in the lobby waiting for the girl behind the counter to give me my room key. She walked in right as I was sitting down and when I saw her walk passed I hurriedly picked up a news paper and practically shoved my face into it, hoping she wouldn't notice it was me. She talked with the girl behind the counter for a short time. –Apparently the girls name was "Gladys"- After a bit I peeked over the new paper, she was walking toward the elevator humming Want You Back. I groaned and, folding the news paper, I went up to my room. Taking the stairs of course.

I had been there for almost two weeks and Annie still hadn't seen or found out about me yet. For which I was glad. But every time I saw her, she seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. Even Izabelle seemed to notice and tried to comfort her. –I saw them in the cafeteria a lot that's how I know. Izabelle is England's fem by the way- I knew I needed to confront her, show her that I'm here. I hated to see her so sad. If only I had been a bit faster.

Later in the evening one day, I was watching the news on my T.V. and suddenly, her pretty, smiling face appeared on the screen. "**WHAT**?!" I yelled, dropping the tooth brush in my hand. -I'm pretty sure my yell echoed down half the bock both ways- "She… She can't… Annie… no… **NO**!" I dropped to my knees as the tears started to flow down my face. I sobbed into my hands for quite a while, and then I just let my hands drop to the carpeted floor with a muffled _thump_. I stared into the white nothingness called the ceiling, the tears still dripping onto the floor.

The two prevalent questions that lingered in my mind where:

_**How could I have let this happen?**_

_**Why did it have to be her? I… Loved her…**_

A beautiful yet sad memory entered into my mind….

_A five year old, blond haired, blue-eyed American girl walking through the forest near her home in Washington D.C._

"_Onii-chan? Oooooniiiiii-chaaaaaaan?" -Leaves crackle in the bush behind her. - "Fitzy beaw?"_

_I –as a nine year old- pop up behind her "Here I am Annie-Bananie!"_

"_Onii-chan!" She exclaims and hugs me tightly, smiling that adorable smile, "Wets go home Onii-chan, Engwand is waiting fow us."_

"_England's back?! Alrighty Ann lets go home!" I reply, smiling back at her._

_She starts running back in the direction she came from, pulling me along by my hand, smiling back at me and giggling. That happy moment soon fades into sad one._

_Pirate Arthur is carrying a now fourteen year old Annie back to my place from one of their "excursions" around the world, about two weeks before the war of 1812._

"_Arthur? Arthur, what the **FUCK** happened?!" I –Now 17- run towards them, a musket -with the bayonet* attached- clenched in my right hand._

"_Alfred, she's badly hurt, the ship was under heavy fire. We just managed to survive." He said solemnly_

"_God damn you! This is all your fault Arthur!" I say harshly, stopping a few feet in front of them and pointing the gun directly at Arthur's head. "She could **DIE**!"_

"_Remember, Alfred, it was her decision to come with me." He replied calmly, furrowing his eyebrows, he then smirked "Besides, it takes a lot to kill a country, and a lot **more** to kill a fem. She'll be **fine**."_

_I eye him cautiously then lower the gun and stomp forward, taking Annie out of his arms._

"_Let's just get her inside. I'll decide what to do about **you**, later."_

_I then start to walk back to the house…_

And then the memory fades back into the nothingness of the ceiling.

Despite my sadness, I looked up the full article on my laptop since I was so heart broken I missed most of it on the T.V.

The article read as fallows:

"Female Representative of the U.S.A. Dead?!

On Saturday, June 12th, 2010 at 10:15 PM Annebelle Felicia Jones the Female Representative of the United States of America is found dead outside of her home. It appears, according to the authorities, it wasn't a natural death. But, there seems to be no sign of injury externally. They are currently taking her to a near-by hospital to have an autopsy preformed on her for more information. This webpage will be updated when more information is learned."'"

By the time I finished reading, I was a mix of depressed and angry. I felt the need to avenge her death at any cost! But, even now, no information has been found. Her body disappeared an hour before the autopsy had began. We might never figure it out. But at least **I **still try."

"End Chapter." We're the last words typed as Alfred leaned back into his comfortable black leather office chair, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, groaning a bit. After the four long hours of writing, Alfred was exhausted.

"Would you like a snack or something to drink Mr. Jones?" Asked his always-heard-but-almost-never-seen secretary, Jenna Smith.

"Right on time as usual huh?" He chuckled, "No thanks Jenna," He mumbled behind his hands, which were still on his face.

"I don't usually ask, but would you like a back rub Mr. Jones?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I probably need to take off my jacket huh?" He chuckled again taking of said bomber jacket and placing it on the back of the chair. "And yah know yah don't have teh call me 'Mr. Jones' right?" He closed is eyes again, resting his forehead against the desk, listening to the sound of her heels hitting the grayish-blue tile and echoing loudly in his huge office.

"I know" Was her short reply.

As she was rubbing his shoulder blades and upper back, Alfred noticed how gentle she was being with him. Almost as if she was afraid to hurt him.

"You must have been working on something very stressful. You're very tense."

She spoke so suddenly it startled him. "Uh, Yeah. Actually I am; a very sad memory from a few years back. That's all."

"Your fem.'s death, perhaps?" She suggested knowingly.

"Yes. How the hell did you know?"

"From what I've heard around the office, she and you were very close. It's only logical to guess you would want to write about it."*

"I guess so. We were really close. She was like my lil' sis," He sighed "Till about seven years ago."

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"She confessed that she loved me. Well actually she kissed me, she didn't really say anythin'"

"Hmmm… Like this?" She turned his head toward her and kissed him deeply. He just blinked with a '_dafuq?_' face. _**'Am I dreaming or am I being kissed by… my… secretary?'**_

(*1. Chi-Pow: A traditional Chinese dress, usually with a pretty design... or not.)

(*2. Chandelier-style: The wide skirted style of Colonial ball gowns of the 16 & 1700's. I think the 1800's too.)

(*3. Bayonet: A long knife looking thingy on the end of a musket they used for battle if they ran out of bullets –And for self-defense if the enemy as too close to shoot.- in the American Rev. War, the War of 1812, the Civil War and a few other wars of that time frame)

(*4. Hmmm… Logical… All you trekkers out their must think I sound a lot like Spock don't yah?)

(_**A side-note for those that didn't get what Alfred was talking about when he said "dumb-ass Check-up Trip": He was talking about checking up on his fellow Allies' progress. Mainly, England, France, Russia and China and a short trip to Canada to see his brother Matthew. And yes I know I totally skipped Alfred's trip to Canada, but it was to cut time and to make the people who are total Heta-Nerds laugh their asses off and say "You forgot Canada!" Until the next chapter my lovilies~)**_


	2. Heart Sewn Together, Part One

Chapter Two:

"A-Annie?" He stammered his breath as shaky as his voice. His eyes wide with surprise as a brunette, brown-eyed Annebelle F. Jones stood before him. –Well, as she leaned on the desk before him-

"Yah miss meh Alfie?" She giggled, winking at him behind thick black and blue framed glasses.

"Ann… Is it really… **you**?" He breathed out softly.

"Of course it's me silly! Who else would it be, **Francis**?" She smiled giggling again.

"But you… I… your hair isbrown! Your eyes too! **AND YOU WERE DEAD!**" He exclaimed standing up abruptly, not knowing weather to be happy she's alive and doesn't hate him, angry at her for not saying anything earlier, or both.

"I know, sorry I didn't come to you sooner…" She looked down sadly. "I can't really 'die' though, unless **you** are killed at the same time… So I was basically just in a very **DEEP** coma for about three months."

"So that's why your body was reported missing…" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't stop looking at her. The fact that she was truly right there in front of him, he couldn't believe. He suddenly hugged her tightly. She was surprised for a moment then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Damn it Annie! I… I missed you. So much… Don't **EVER** scare me like that **AGAIN** you hear me God Damn it?!" Alfred took another shaky breath as the tears came once again and buried his face into Annie's neck, sobbing.

"I won't Alfred, I promise. Hey, shhhh… It's okay Alfie. I'm here for good now. Shhhh…" She cooed to him softly, gently rubbing his back and letting him cry on her until he calmed down… about an hour later.

"You good now?" She asked, gently lifting his head up and moving a few stray hairs out of his face when she noticed he was quite.

"Yeah." He said softly, sniffing loudly, and nodding.

"Alright. Now, let's get you home." She said confidently, placing her hands on her hips.

He smiled a bit, "Since when were you my ma, Annie?"

"Since now," she replied picking up his jacket with one hand and turning him towards the door with the other. "Now scoot!" She ordered, smacking his -**fine-** ass lightly.

"Meow!"~ He purred sexily. "Well meh, you come'er!" He turned back around and gently scooped her up into his arms.

"Ah! Put me down!" She growled at him.

"Hehe, you're a bit heavier then I remember." He teased.

-Whack on the head-

"OW! I was jus' kiddin' Ann!" He pouted adorably.

"Yeah right! Ugh… Just shut up and walk already." She retorted crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll walk, but **your** gonna have teh **make me** shut up." He said walking out the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hmph… Okay," She smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can do that." She then gently kisses him, unexpectedly twirling his Nantucket around her index finger.

"Mmmnn…" He moaned softly "Ann… Please… Don't miss with my curl. You **know** wha-Ahhhh~" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt her wet tongue rub against his curl.

"I know…" She smirked again.

His face flushed a deep, almost cherry, red. "Annie…" He wined softly.

She blushed and looked away.

"Well den…" He cleared his throat when he saw her face. "Should we find the nearest bathroom or should we wait till we get home?" He chuckled nervously, half joking. -And half completely serious-

"Home…" She replied softly, hugging his neck cutely.

His face got –If it was possible- even redder. "O-okay… Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"Reach into my left jacket pocket and pull out the notebook please?"

"Sure," She reaches in and pulls it out, "A diary?" She looks at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Open it to the bookmark."

She does as told and opens it. When she does, a folded piece of paper falls into her lap. She opens it and her eyes widen in shock as she read it.

"_January 4th, 2005_

_Writing is a tedious task that takes a lot of time and effort. I guess I decided to write this because I wanted to take the time to write about something I cared about._

_Well, you can't really classify Alfred Fitzgerald Jones as a 'Thing' he would kill me for that. But I do care about him, so very much._

_If you are reading this Alfred, I just want you to know that, I love you._

_And I hope you can love me back._

_I knew I loved you from the moment I met you, I guess I just didn't know to what extent until now._

_Now I know._

_You are my morning, afternoon and night, My Love, My Heart, My Alfie Walfie Fitzy Bear, and most of all; you are My Thorn-less Rose and I'll love you till eternity and back. _

_Forever and always yours,_

_Annie Bananie 3"_

Annie looked up at Alfred with tears in her eyes "You… you found my letter?"

"Yup. I kept it in my pocket ever since I found it in your stuff two years ago." He walked into the elevator, smiling, a bit embarrassed.

"R-really?"

"Yup… Ann?" He asked pressing the Lower Level button then looking her straight in the eye.

"Huh?"

"I love you too." He said smiling lovingly and kissed her gently.

"Mmm?! Mmmmmm…" She moaned quietly and started kissing him back, tangling her fingers in his hair. When his tongue prodded her lips asking for entrance she granted it gladly.

She giggled softly as his tongue poked hers. They both moaned as each others wet muscles dance around the others mouth.

After they pulled back Alfred stared at her in amazement. "Damn! Never had a French kiss like **dat** before!"

"Meh!" Annie blushed again and rested her cheek on Alfred's shoulder.

"Wut? It's true Annie." He smiled –Alfred sure smiles a lot don't he? No not donut…- as they walked into the parking lot, and then chuckled. "Your gonna love my new car."

"Oh really?"

"Lookie!"

She looked where he was pointing and nearly passed out at the sight of the Black Mustang Evolution from loss of blood through the nose "OMFG pretty…"

"AHAHAHA! Though you might say that." He kissed her forehead "Hey… your hair is… Um?" He tilted his head slightly as he watched her hair turn back to its normal honey-wheat color.

"It does that. I made myself look like my 2P for a little."

"Oh… Kay…?"

After a couple seconds she looked up at him and blinked adorably behind her glasses.

"Your so cute! And the glasses fit you nicely." He said smiling widely.

"Thank yah." She smiled back, giggling cutely. "Though **you** look better with glasses then I do." She looked down hugging his neck.

"AHHHHH! You're so fucking adorable!" He hugged her tightly fan-boying as loud as the American could get. –Which in his case is **VERY** loud-

"Meeeehhh!" she wined, trying to push him away.

"Annie." He said suddenly sounding serious, gently placing a hand on her face.

She blinked again and looked up at him. "What?"

"I missed you. **A lot**." He said gently setting her on the roof of the car.

"I know… I'm sorry…" Her head drooped with sadness, not meeting his stare.

"Ann. Please look at me." He reached up to caress her cheek, but she shied away from his hand, still not looking at him.

"Look at me **GOD DAMN IT**!" He shouted and, letting out his frustration, slammed his fist down on the top of the car right next to her leg, making a slight dent. -And by slight I mean a **fucking** dent, in the **fucking** roof, of the **fucking** car- This made Annie jump.

He groaned, "Ann I… Fuck…"* He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get mad."

"I-it's okay Alfie…" She replied softly, still clearly frightened, hugging him tighter.

He rubbed her back gently, "Annie Bananie" He whispered softly into her ear, making her smile sweetly. "I missed calling you that," He said smiling like the cute dork he his.

"And I miss you calling me that." She replied gently kissing his jaw line.

He gently traced her cheek and jaw line with his finger tips, staring lovingly into her sky-blue eyes. "Your so pretty Annie~" He cooed lovingly.

She smiled again and, leaning forward, kissed him gently. "And your sexy~" She purred seductively.

He smirked. "Meh."~

"'Meh?' You know its true, Alfa-bear~" She purred again, this time in his ear.

He blushed a bit, _**'Wow! She's never been like this before... crapola its smexy!'**_

"Alrighty," She said jumping off the car. "Shall we go home?" She hinted with a slightly seductive tone.

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat, "Sure, let's go home."

She got in the car first and as he was going around to the other side she unbuttoned the first few buttons on her business shirt, taking off her suite jacket.

_**(A/N: Sorry to end it here but my creative genius is running low on juice… Must. Reboot. Brain. Anyway hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter -w- Smexy times are ahead~ As Italy would say: Caio bellas mia!* Pasta!~)**_

(1.* IFuck… I wonder if this is a new product from apple…)

(2.* This means "Goodbye my beauties!" And no I iz not Italyan, I iz Amarukan. And a whole bunch of other shiz.)


	3. Heart Sewn Together, Part two

Chapter Three:

As Alfred got in the car he glanced at her for only a moment, trying REALLY -Ahem- 'hard' not to stare.

She yawned, leaning the seat back and resting her feet on the dash board. "Imma take a nap for a bit; wake me up about halfway home, 'Kay?"

"Sure…" He replied, not paying attention to –well, trying not to- the fact her skirt was halfway up her thighs. He finally looked at her after pulling into a gas station near the house. "Ehhhhhh…." He looked left. Then right. Then checked to see if she was asleep. She was. So, he gently leaned over her and started to kiss her neck very gently, slipping his hand under her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh slowly and gently. He then suddenly pulled back when she stirred in her sleep moaning slightly. –Yeah she's still asleep. Does anything wake her up?-

He growled under his breath._** 'FUCKOLA I can't take advantage of her while she's sleeping! She'd get pissed at me and probably leave calling me an 'asshole' and 'dick-face' and all sortsa shit names like that… though I'm definitely gonna be forceful and rough with 'er when we get home but… I don't want her to walk away from me thinking I just wanna use her as a smexy toy slash playthingie… Cause… I don't. And if she's asleep the entire time she won't really remember anything and I'll feel fuckin' useless yo!' **_He exhaled deeply. "Well I'm not gettin' any gas jus' sittin' here." He grumbled to himself getting out of the car.

Her cheeks slightly tinted a cute shade of pink, Annie sleepily blinked open her eyes and looked around, noticing Alfred wasn't in the car. "Alfred?" She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked out the open window and saw him filling up the tank with gas, humming quietly to himself.

She then yawned and stretched as much as she could without her hands hitting the ceiling. Alfred's head suddenly popped in through the open window "Hey you're awake!"

"Ah! Yeah, I'm awake. And don't scare me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said glaring at him for a second, and then she just shook her head.

"Sorry… You were out for a long time yah know. We're almost home." He smiled cheerfully.

"Damn, I was out for a while…." She scratched her head.

"Uh yeah… You're a fuckin'heavy sleeper too…" He blushed a bit after saying that.

"Yeah I know. Hey, what's with the face?" She asked tilting her head.

"Huh? Face? Wa-What face?"

-Poke face- "**That** face"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He said defiantly, pulling his head back out, taking the pump out of the tank and putting back in the holder thingy.*

"It's nothing Annie. I'm just a bit tired that's all." He said getting back in the car and smiling cutely.

"If yah say so." She pulled the seat back up and leaned her arm on the door staring outside as they pulled out of the gas station and drove the rest of the way home.

It was a really quiet ride home so Annie was content with "wandering about in her mind" so to speak, lost in thought.

'**I wonder what made Alfred so embarrassed earlier… He didn't seem to want to tell me, even if he hasn't seen me in almost seven years… or was it eight? I can't even remember it's been so long…'**

"We're home Ann…" He said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Huh? Oh, we're home." She shook her head slightly "Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought."

"Alright then… You want me to carry you inside? Yah seem kinda tired."

"No, I can walk thank you." She said indignantly while getting out of the car.

(* Sorry I'm so retarded *Cough-American-Cough* I don't know what that "thingy" is called… And I'm too lazy to look it up… Ehehe…)


End file.
